I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel hexahydropthalic acid anilide derivatives which have high herbicidal activity and selectivity.
II. Description of the Related Art
The herbicidal activity of hexahydrophthalic anilide derivatives is well-known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 33154/86 discloses N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-isopropoxyphenyl)-2-ethoxycarbonylcyclohexylcarboxy lic amide.
However, some of the known hexahydrophthalic anilide derivatives do not have satisfactory herbicidal activity. The other known hexahydrophthalic anilide derivatives do not have satisfactory selectivity. That is, when the herbicide comprising the derivative is applied to the crops and weeds, not only the weeds, but also the crops may be damaged. Thus, the safety of the herbicide is not good.